Digimon frontier return
by friendsforever0165
Summary: Takuya and the gang are back....But they forgot something. A girl....Who was missing and forgotten in the human world. Going back to the digital world to save this unknown girl they find new powers but the . FULl SUM INSIDE . chapter ten is up
1. Preface

1**This is not mine. The characters and the people from the digimon frontier.... Only the story line of THIS story and the made of characters OF THIS STORY (Ex. Starickya is mine)**

**Summary:** Takuya and the gang are back....But they forgot something. A girl....Who was missing and forgotten in the human world. Going back to the digital world to save this unknown girl they find new powers but the same as their own...but the how they fight with their spirits are not the same.

**Note: **This in fact is my first time sharing anything...So plz read and comment.....Tell me what you like and what you don't so I try to improve what I have right now.

Preface

A little girl ran on the streets of the dark night. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed behind her as her brother was dragged along. Her eyes were filled with fright. Her goggles flung around her neck as she turns the corner. The boy's brown eyes were confused.

"Starickya. What's wrong?" The boy asked. A dark blur past them. Starickya's eyes widen. She turns around and stops in front of her brother. Worry that the thing will harm him. She block the dark blur away from the boy. She narrow her eyes on her. Her little body was small compare to her brother's.

"You will come." A voice echoes. Something grabs her and lifts her up. Struggling to get out she try to attack it. Her face scrunch as pain was sent through her.

"Starya!?" The boy shouted with confusion. Not knowing what was happening and not knowing this affected his future with this digimon.

"Taki-nii!!!" Starickya screamed of horror. "Run!!!!" A dark tunnel formed as Starickya raise her hand to him. " Bye..." Takuya watch her disappear and flinch. His eyes widen. Not knowing what to do, he look down. Not understanding anything.

"Where am I?" The boy asks in confusion. His worries were not on the girl anymore as if she had not been there. He look around again to see nothing. Everything was normal. Nothing was normal. His mind was gone from his little sister and what just happen.

______________________________________________________________________________

Starickya eyebrows narrowed. Knowing the choice she was making was dangerous and both sides have a chance of winning. Taking her gloves off, a symbol was on the left hand. She bit her finger till it bleed and put a line down the middle. She felled back as the blur carried her other half. The dark side fled with him as she felled into the other world.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it??? plz let out a review..this one was a revise one. I might revise all the chapters so it will be better.

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER ONE

Chapter 1

The frontier group had reach high school but Tomoki.

"Takuya!" Izumi shouted. Her long blond hair flowed along with her. She decided to separate her hair in two a year ago.

"Hey Izumi." Takuya waved. His red eyes shine with happiness. His goggles now rest on his neck.

"Where's Kouji?" Izumi asks. Looking around the school yard with high scholars all around them. Some were familiar and some weren't. All the sudden Kouji walked up to them. His hair had remained the same in the past few years.

"Morning." He grumbled.


	2. Chapter 1

Plz remember to read and comment. I'm thinking nobody likes this story since no one is commenting or responding TT^TT....PLz Comment I can't a make this story better if you don't give me any clues of it and i know some ppl do read this...

Hope you like it...This is the first chapter. Part of it I just wrote out and the other part I type it out as I was going along.

**And this does not belong to me, and the anime does not belong to me, same with the character. Mine right now- Starickya, Aru and this story plot line.**

**Note: **This in fact is my first time sharing anything...So plz read and comment.....Tell me what you like and what you don't so I try to improve what I have right now.

I Know this is a short chapter but plz continue to read even if you don't like it(even if you don't want to you don't have too)...but it's only the beginning -.-....so plz continue to read it...it may seem confusing to but the story will unfold it self and explain everything.

Preface

A little girl ran on the streets of the dark night. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed behind her as her brother was dragged along. Her eyes were filled with fright. Her goggles flung around her neck as she turns the corner. The boy's brown eyes were confused.

"Starickya. What's wrong?" The boy asked. A dark blur past them. Starickya's eyes widen. She turns around and stops in front of her brother.

"You will come." A voice echoes. Something grabs her and lifts her up."

"Starya!?" The boy shouted with confusion.

"Taki-nii!!!" Starickya screamed of horror. "Run!!!!" A dark tunnel formed as Starickya raise her hand to him. " Bye..." Takuya watch her disappear and flinch.

"Where am I?" The boy asks in confusion. His worries were not on the girl anymore as if she had not been there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Starickya eyebrows narrowed. Knowing the choice she was making was dangerous and both sides have a chance of winning. Taking her gloves off, a symbol was on the left hand. She bit her finger till it bleed and put a line down the middle. She felled back as the blur carried her other half. The dark side fled with him as she felled into the other world.

-PREFACE END-

Chapter 1

The frontier group had reach high school but Tomoki.

"Takuya!" Izumi shouted. Her long blond hair flowed along with her. She decided to separate her hair in two a year ago.

"Hey Izumi." Takuya waved. His red eyes shine with happiness. His goggles now rest on his neck.

"Where's Kouji?" Izumi asks. Looking around the school yard with high scholars all around them. Some were familiar and some weren't. All the sudden Kouji walked up to them. His hair had remained the same in the past few years.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"What . . . "

"Help!" A voice echo stopping Takuya from continuing. "Somebody help me!" Her voice sounded like a junior high girl. "Big brother!" The three looked at each other. "I'm at the digital world. Big brother help me!" Takuya suddenly turns to run toward the Shibuya train station. Without knowing what just that the girl's voice sounded familiar to him.

"Takuya where your going?" Izumi shouted toward him.

"Get everyone else!" Takuya eyes narrow. Trying to find out whose voice it was. Izumi and Kouji ran toward the school and got everyone else. Takuya stopped at the entrance and waited for everyone to catch up.

"What's going on?" Tomoki asks. His hat was gone as he replaced it with a cap with his symbol on it. They got onto the elevator. Just as the door closed a girl slip right in. Her hair was the color of light brown with a mixture of red highlights. At the end of her hair that reach mid-back was two ribbons that separate them at the end. The girl turned around. Her eyes were the same color of Takuya's. She cock her head in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She eye their uniforms. " From that district too?" She asks. Her voice had an edgy, but pleasant and polite tone to it.

"Aren't you?" Izumi shot back. The girl laugh.

"I have something to do today. Today is very important. And I have to go somewhere." She pulls out a pair of goggles. She sighs as the doors open the train station the digital world. With no surprise she steps through the doors.

"Wait, aren't you the voice that send us that message?" Takuya asks recognizing the voice to the girl voice in the message.

"What are you talking about?" Just as that. The brown hair girl disappear into thin air. The gang looked all around them to find the girl. But just as the girl they disappear into thin air and landed in the Fire train station. The very same spot that they started their first journey.

"Takuya. How we got here? Just like thin air." Kouichi asks. His blue eyes scan the area. The forest chirped of life. The fire glowed as there was no wind that day.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Takuya shouted. His voice was calm. Bokomon and Neemon popped out of the forest and started to run toward them. Neemon had tears running down and Bokomon was smiling.

"Takuya!" Neemon shouted as they jump onto him causing him to fall down. "You grew." Takuya smiled at them. "We missed you a lot. Why haven't you visit us too?"

"Well we heard a girl's voice saying she needs to be saved and that she was here" Izumi explain. Before Bokomon can talk a girl with black clothing attack.

"Dark Spike...." She softly said. Forms of water spikes strict down toward the gang. They dodge as fast as they can. Each one of them pairs up with each other. The girl smiled. She had the same face and figure as the girl in the elevator. "Been along time since I saw you." Her voice was directly to anyone...But her eyes were looking at Takuya.

"What do you mean?" Takuya snap. The girl smirked.

"You don't need to know anything. Even I know that you won't remember after just seeing me... Since you forgotten me yourself." Takuya's eyes widen as a small flash back came to him. A little girl running in front of him. All the sudden someone attacks that girl. "Leave me be Starickya!" A girl just like her but with a sleeveless open jacket hoody that was red and black with dark red pants. A loose hat was on her.

"You don't understand what happen..." The girl with the hoody said.

"He forgotten us, Starickya....He forgotten us." The dark cloth girl said. Starickya sigh. Her eyes narrow onto the other girl.

"Are we going to do the hard way or easy way?" She raises her hand. "It's your choice Aru(A-ra-uu)."

"Bloody Flood!" Aru raise her hand to the sky as it form a dark stormy clouds and started to rain burning out the fire.

"Crystal waver...." Starickya said...Her symbol on the left hand glowed. Water waves' splash each other and froze. "Aru...Stop...Why can't you stop this maddness. This is part of my plan." Aru disappear and appear behind Takuya. "Aru! ..." Starickya ran into Aru. " Tell your master that this isn't the time. Pick a better time since he's acting cowardly right now." Her hand froze Aru down the floor where she held her. "It doesn't mean you're half of me you are half of my power. You know I'm stronger and that you are living off your master's powers." Aru eyes' showed no fear even in her disadvantage.

"See ya." Was she said. Takuya looked at Starickya. The whole gang did. Wondering what was going on.

"Starya! ..."Bokomon shouted as they climb off Takuya and jump onto the girl.

"How you been?" Starickya smiled. "Seraphiamon is making me do a lot of work. I can't blame him..It was kinda my fault" She chuckled.

"Hey. You forgotten us." Kouji shouted. Bokomon and Neemon jump off her as she walk toward them.

"Not very polite are you? Anyway I'm Starickya. Call me Starya. That girl was my other half Aru. You don't have to introduce yourself. Takuya Kanbara. Kouji Minamoto. Kouichi Kimura. Izumi Orimoto. Junpei Shibayama. Tomoki Himi." She recited their names like it was nothing.

"How do you know us?" Takuya asks. Starickya looked at Takuya. Her eyes were cold.

"You now it yourself. I don't need to explain to you." She softly said like they were small kids and if she yell they will cry. "Come. Seraphiamon is waiting for your return."

"Wait...How can you attack without digivoving into the legendary spirit?" Junpei asks. Starickya smirked.

"At least pay attention to the battle. She this?" She points to her symbol. "This is where we hold our powers. We can't use the spirit right now. Since this was cause by me....Mostly...... Every time we use our powers it takes up energy. So the more we fight the more tired we get. If you fuse the human and beast spirit power you barely can fight for four hours...Regularly you can fight eight to ten hours." Starickya explains. "Let's go...You guys would like to Seraphiamon with this don't you. So let's go. It takes most of the day to walk there. Since you can't use your powers yet we have to walk."

______________________________________________________________________________

Aru walk up to a digimon. His head had horns with two spikes. His eyes were the color of pitch black. His finger nails were long. Armor was on his shoulder, arms, legs, feet, hands, and head. Piles of skulls were around him.

"Master. I'm sorry I could not kill the holder of the Spirit of Fire. Starickya got in the way." Aru bow down. Her long hair was tied back into a pony unlike in the battle. Her eyes were tranquil. The master looked at her with disappointment but just nodded.

"You will not fail again. This is a chance that we can take our revenge." The master said. His lips curl up to a smile as Aru nodded.


	3. 2: Reunited but who are you again?

1**PLZ READ AND COMMENT** I only made this up as I type ^^....but I need to think of ideas for the next chapter and I have school , after school activities, upcoming test etc. But I try to get in a least 3-4 chapter during by Thanksgiving break(5 day break)

**Nothing belongs to me** in this fanfiction....only the made characters(starickya and aru, and aru's master. And the story line for this) **This all goes to the creators of this anime**

**Notes**: Taki-nii-nickname that little starickya gave him. Onii-Chan=Big brother.

Chapter 2

Reunited but who are you again?

**About 7 years ago**

Starickya ran outside of a house. Her hair was tied up in two small pig tails. She ran up to a boy who was round the age 8.

"Taki-nii!" She shouted. "You forgot you lunch. Mama wants me to remind you that she wants you home early today. So don't go off." Starickya said. Takuya smiled as he pat his little sister's head.

"Happy birthday Starya." Takuya said as he faded into darkness.

"Taki-nii? Where are you? Taki-nii?!!...Taki-nii?!!..Taki-nii?!! TAKUYA-ONII-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Starickya shouted of fright. Tears steam down as darkness took her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Starickya jolted awake from the dream. _That's right.....Taki-nii is no longer the onii-chan I knew._ _He's different and he doesn't remember me. Of course that's my fault as well. If I could had done it properly 8 years ago this mess won't happen. _Starickya thought. She looked around to see it was still night time. They were at the forest with the Tv's. The night had no moon so they can see the human world. Getting up she went to one. She touched the screen as it blurred.

"What are you doing?" Takuya asks causing Starickya hit him.

"Are you okay Taki..Takuya?" Starickya ask. "Sorry it was reflex." Starickya knee down and touch his head where she hit him. "I'm sorry." She smile. " Want me to get water for it?"

"No. I'm fine. What were you doing?" Takuya asks again. Starickya just shrug.

"Call me Starya. Don't be so tense around me. K? Anyways. I was just looking at the human world." Starickya explains.

"You looking at like you miss something." Takuya said. "Your eyes were looking at like it was your home that you left and want to go back. But you can't...." Starickya laugh smacking him.

"What are you talking about? I did come from the human world but my only family died at age of 3. Seraphiamon saved me. That's all." Starickya said as she got up. Her eyes show nothing of the emotion she was showing. Takuya eyes narrow. Knowing she is lying to him.

"Don't lie. You eyes can't lie to anyone you know." Takuya said. He pat her head. "You don't have to tell me. But I know it has to do something with me. You remind me of someone. But I can't put my finger on it."

"You don't want to..." Starickya said lowly but enough that Takuya might not hear it. She turns around. "I don't remember seeing you in the past. Only time I saw you were just a glimpse. When you fought at the last battle. I'm surprise that you beat him with just one third of my power in there." Starickya smile again. The rest of the gang soon got up. "Okay! Wakey Wakey! Time to wake up. We have half the journey to do still."

"Morning."Tomoki said. Starickya ran up to them.

"Here you go Kouichi, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki. And Junpei." She handed them a fruit to eat. Kouichi and Kouji look at each other. "Don't worry. It's okay to eat." She pull them up and started to walk. "Okay lets go." She turns to face the water and tie her hair up into small pig tails leaving the rest down.

"How long will it take?" Junpei asks.

"About half of the day. We lost time yesterday." Starickya explain. "But I get a ride." She raise her hand to the lake. Her symbol glowed blue. Soon a Whalemon came.

"Starya...Need something?" Whalemon asks.

"Can you take us across the lake and near the castle?" Starickya asks. She moves out of the way to show him the gang.

"It's been that long, huh? Sure...but it will be better to travel by air." Whalemon advises.

"I know. But they don't know how to control their powers yet." Starickya said as she climbs into the Whalemon. Takuya follows her. Soon Kouji then the rest. Takuya watch Starickya as she plays around Whalemon. Her mood was happy but a great burden and sadness was with her too. Takuya's eyes widen, remembering a little girl he knew when he has little but didn't come back. Looking up again he saw her running with Tomoki's hat and him chasing her. "Come on! You're older and you can't catch me!" She pulls out goggles and put them on as she turns into water and dive out through the skin.

"Hey!" Tomoki said. Phasing back Starickya put the goggle's back.

"We're almost there." Starickya announced


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

1**This anime is not mines. Along with the characters but Starickya, Aru and the master.**

_PLZ READ AND COMMENT_

Taki-nii= Nickname Starickya gave Takuya when they were little

Onii-sama/san/chan=Big brother

_Chapter 3_

Truth

Starickya ran up the stairs as the gang climb behind slowly.

"Hurry up. Seraphiamon is waiting." Starickya shouted. She sigh as they hurry up the long flight of stairs. As the doors open, Starickya jump in and twirl around as the liquid of the oxygen came out following her. "Seraphiamon! Look! Look! Safe and sound." She shouted as a little kid who accomplish a task and proud of it. Bokomon ran up to her.

"Don't say it so casually. Seraphiamon is a highly respected digimon. Don't disrespect him every time you come here." Bokomon shouted to him. "They also gave you everything. And raise you as well."

"Well not after 5 years ago..."

"You didn't help save them!" Bokomon cut her off.

"WHAT!?" Starickya shouted. "If it wasn't for me they would still be in the human world. Or worse. Stuck at the entrance of this world. I help them. I even save them when they were in tight situations!"

"What do you mean by that? You were always there?" Kouji ask stepping up.

"It means that I'm the kmm." Bokomon cover her mouth.

"You can't tell them. It's not your job too." Starickya pull him off as Takuya chuckled at the scene.

"I'm the key to the digital world." She finish.

"Enough!" Seraphiamon shouted as he flow down. "Neemon, Bokomon and Starickya. Go the other room. You said enough." Starickya pout as she walk out with slump shoulders. Seraphiamon turn his attention to the frontier gang again.

"Long time no seen. Four years huh?" Takuya smiled. "But back then you only gave us only half the of the information,"

"That is in fact true." Seraphiamon said.

"Who is Starickya?" Izumi ask.

"A human. The key to this world. Protector. She has all those names. She is the human who posses the key to this world. And the warrior of water. She was born about 13 years ago. At age 2 or 3 we contact her about her being the key. In fact she knew in some way. That she has a dream. But someone was after her. The Master. Kanara(Ka-Na-Ra). An evil digimon that wants to rule both the digimon and human world. We were to late to stop him from Starickya keeping the door closed. So she separate herself from the key itself. Her form now and Aru. Her dark side. She knows this way is not the best choice. If Aru release all her energy into darkness, and dies. So will Starickya. But she didn't include all the memories into both. In fact Starickya is the child side more with the all her choices she made and what happen. Aru is the one with a more mature attitude. Her memories includes all that happens and why did it happen. So if she choose it she doesn't remember and Kanara made up the memory that it was Starickya's fault somehow." Seraphiamon explain.

"Wait. So Starickya is not her full self? Along with some of her memories." Tomoki ask. Seraphiamon nodded.

With a wave of a hand the room turn into a green breezy mellow. Their bodies turn see through. Little Starickya had just arrive and looking around with confusion of this world. Each digimon came near her with caution. The 3 angel digimon were around. The ten legendary digimon surround them all.

"Starickya." Ophanimon said. Her voice was sweet as the little girl looked at her. Her brown hair went with the breeze as her small pig tails lay on top of the hair that lay on her neck. Her eyes turn teary. "You must protect the power you have. Aru cannot get it?....You have left everything but gain a new life here."

"Aru...?" Starickya sniff.

"You other side." Cherubimon said.

"Aru.....I can't remember her well." Suddenly her eyes widen. She tear her eyes away and look around. "Where's Taki-nii? You said he be here too." She started to walk around them.

"Who's Taki-nii?" Takuya ask recognizing the name some one use for him when he was little. Seraphiamon look at him without saying a word.

"Starickya. You will see him again some day. But not now. You must learn how to control your spirit. And the door. To open and close on command." Cherubimon said.

"I already know." Starickya said. "I remember Aru telling me as she faded away."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She knows how to use my power more than I do." Starickya smiled. All the sudden everything went to normal

"ARU!!" Starickya shouted as Aru jump in front of Takuya and froze Starickya.

"Hello Onii-sama." Aru bowed than suddenly knee know and push upward towards him.

"Takuya RUN!!!" Starickya shouted as she broke free. "Hold on..." Moving her hands so she look like a cross she summon water. "HURRICANE CREATION!!!!" Fast wind fuse with water as they turn into a funnel. She created a bubble to protect them. Seraphiamon raise his hand and stop everything. He held Aru down and motion Starickya to stop.

"Let go of me! Master Kanara want me to kill him for our revenge." Aru growled.

"Silence!" Seraphiamon said. Aru eyes widen as she shock from the pressure. Starickya stood as a cross again as the 10 symbols showed up in a star.

"Chi. Mizu. Ka. Kaze. Yami. Hikari. Koori. Raimee. Mokuzai. Hagane. The the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Darkness, Light, Ice, Thunder, Wood, and Steel." Starickya bend down to Aru. "You won't gain anything with him." Staricky kindly said to Aru. The 6 symbols flew to the humans. They bounce up and down as they were happy they were there. They slide into their dominate hand as the rest disappear into Starickya. She put a hand on Aru. "Sorry if you don't feel love. But this isn't the way to solve things Aru. This isn't."

"Starya...Come on Star. This isn't the real thing. Don't you remember what happen. The told you lies. All of them.

"Please rest well. Back with your master. You will learn the truth. Right now isn't the best." Aru disappear into water as Starickya got up. Her eyes seem weary. "Please be careful on your attacks."

"Starickya." Seraphiamon bend down." You're going to the human world." Dead silence went through.

"What? After eight years of disappearance. No way."

"That's an order." Seraphimon said. Starickya flinch. Her eyes look down as the door to the human world open.

"Anymore?" Starickya emotionlessly ask.

"You will be as a boy. Ryu Ray. Some grade as Takuya. Also living in an apartment. But right now they are on break. You will be in that world for a month."

"Yes sir." Starickya nodded.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the real world

HELLO...This is friendsforever0165...Here's Chapter 4 ^^....I try to write longer but I'm not really in a habit to right 5 or more pages per a chapter...but I'm trying ^^.... Sorry i just updated this since i found some mistakes -.-..If u find any just tell me ^^...i'm still writing the other chapter and getting the other chapters down. Since i think this is getting smosh together -.-....I want this story to last at least 20 chapter or so...but i don't think it will unless i add some more to her past and story. So for me can ppl plz put more review on

**Anyways This does not belong to me....** **Not the anime, the original source etc etc. ****ONLY STARICKYA**,**Aru** **Kanara, and the future ppl who are not in the anime but only here.**

Words to know and to let everyone know now that I forgot- I use some Japanese words and the Japanese attacks...srry if I offend anyone who thinks that English is better but I'm more use to the Japanese...I try to make the English attack's next to the Japanese or up in here which includes their Japanese names.. Also I use last name first then first names. Ex: Kanbara Takuya.

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

Chapter 4

Starickya step out of the elevator into the foreign world. She cover her ears as they noise came to her.

"To loud." She whine. Takuya let out a heavy sigh and drag her out of the train station, into the more noisy streets and into his neighborhood where the noises die down.

"Better?" Takuya ask as Starickya open her eyes and widen them.

"I know this place." She started to walk up the street. She stop in front of a house. Takuya's house. "This is where I use to come all the time."

"Starickya this is my house." Takuya motion toward the door. Suddenly the front door swung up.

"Takuya? Is that you?" Mrs. Kanbara ask. "Oh, you bought your friends. Oh my. Hello everyone. Oh is that a new girl?" She ask as her eyes look towards Starickya.

"I'm actually a boy. I'm wearing a wig since my friends dare me too." Starickya said as she deepen her voice.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. May I know your name?" She put a hand to her mouth.

"Ray....Ryu Ray." Starickya said. " I need to use the bathroom so excuse me." Starickya said as she walk up the familiar stairs.

"Left than right." Mrs. Kanbara told her. She walk toward the living room and past Shinya.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"You must be Shinya. Takuya told me a lot about you." Starickya lied.

"You seem like one of my missing family members. I barely remember that is." Shinya said.

"Is that so? I use to live here but move to America once I turn one." Starickya walk into the bathroom and pull her hat off. She pull her hair back and under the hat to make part of it stuck out a little. Without thinking tears form. "Huh?" She push her tears away as she remember using this bathroom. Decoration was on the mirror with papers are now gone. _Shinya-onii-chan_ Starickya thought. Walking out she hurry up to catch up with the group.

"Ray. Where did you come from?" Mrs. Kanbara ask.

"America." Starickya calmly lied.

"My that's far."

"Not really. I travel a lot." She sat down next to Tomoki. Looking around the kitchen when they started to talk about other things. Soon the sun set along the horizon.

"Guys. It's getting dark so lets go home." Kouji said. He stood up as Kouichi followed. Starickya nodded and got up along with everyone else.

"Thanks for having us." Starickya smiled. The rest walked out in different directions. The sky turn into a bright orange as Starickya walk down the block till she found her apartment. Walking up to the main office she stood in front of the window.

"I came to pick up my key. Name is Ryu Ray." They hand the key to her and return to their business. She found her apartment easily and open it. The house was bare expect for a table, a couch, some boxes with cloths that are for boys and girls. The kitchen had a fridge and some food with forks. The room has a bed, a desk and a closet. In the bathroom had a everything in it. With a small frown Starickya looked out of the window. The sky had turn black as the city lights turn on. She back away from the window as the memories of that night haunt her. She turn toward the light switch and turn it off quickly. Her knees gave out as she fell to her side and crouch together. Her hands hold her upper arms.

_I don't like it here. Why did he send me here? He knows I hate loud places. Especially cities._ Starickya thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun shine brightly in as Starickya open her eyes and got up from the floor. The house was quiet. Suddenly a knock destroy the silence. Starickya got up and walk to the door.

"Starickya. Come on! Open up!" Izumi shouted. She open the door as the group pour in.

"Good morning." Starickya bowed.

"Get dress." Izumi said pushing her into her bedroom.

"I am..."

"No silly. A girls outfit. Like a skirt." Izumi said looking through the boxes. Pulling out a tan top and a skirt she threw them to Starickya. She help her put the unfamiliar clothing onto her. "Okay. Today we're going to the amusement park."

"Huh? What's that?" Starickya ask as Izumi tied up her hair up into a pony tail.

"A park with rides." Izumi explain. "Come on. The boys are waiting." She drag her out as she hid behind Izumi.

"I don't like This outfit." Starickya whimper.

"Really? You look cute." Takuya said as Starickya blush and Izumi's eyes narrow. Everyone was dress causally. Izumi nodded as she agrees with his comment. Starickya look around as they exit the building. Noise filled her ears as soon she got into the train station.

"It's loud."

"Here." Kouji gave her ear phones leading to a ipod shuffle. Starickya shook her head and let her hands fall from her ears.

"I have to get use to of it."

______________________________________________________________________________

Soon they got to the amusement park.. Starickya eyes widen of amazement. As they pay Starickya walk in after. Her eyes follow the roller coaster as it went in circles.

"Want to go on that?" Izumi ask once he saw her looking at it. Starickya nodded. "Takuya I be taking her to the roller coaster."

"I'll come too. It's been along time since I came here." Takuya said. He walking along with them and the group follow along. They waited for 20 minutes and got the first few chairs. In front Starickya sat with Kouji on her side. Starickya smiled as they went up and laugh as the air brush past them. Takuya looked at her and smile along with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Starickya twirl around after 5 hours there. Her laughter was light unlike the ones in the digital world. It was filled with happiness.

"I need to use the restroom." Starickya said as she ran to the girls bathroom.

"Well that was fun" Kouichi smiled.

"Why did Ophanimon ask us to have fun with Starickya?" Kouji grumbled.

"Remember. Most of her life, she took care of the digital world. She never had much of a childhood." Junpei explain.

"A childhood in a month?" Tomoki ask.

"It's better than nothing. Look she coming back." Takuya said. Starickya walk out as two boys came over. She started to talk to them after they said something. When she smiled Takuya felt a urge to protect her. "One minute." Takuya walk up to the with a smile.

"Takuya." Starickya said as she saw him. Takuya easily recognize them from school.

"Hey is she your girlfriend?" Takuya shrug as he drag her back to the group.

"Who were they?" Tomoki ask

"Ste Taylor and El Rason."

"Should we go? We can have lunch at the shopping district." Junpei ask. Starickya look at the time to see it was mid noon. Nodding she smiled. They started to walk out of the park soon carrying their bags.

"Are they friends?" Starickya ask. "You should ask them to come along."

"They're not friends." Takuya quickly said. His face had turn stern while talking about them. "Here's out plan. After lunch we go to the lake and relax."

"Starickya!"Izumi shouted. Starickya ran up the street and under the bridge where the trains go over.

"Water..." Starickya smiled. Getting ready to jump in Kouichi pull her back.

"Starickya that's a no-no." Kouichi calmly said. Takuya's eyes widen as a flashbck came to him. A little girl doing the same thing but was successful.

"Chu...."Starickya whine. Her personality had turn to a little kid.

"How about this? Izumi and I get the food while the rest stays here." Kouji ask.

"You can all go. I watch her." Takuya said. Nodding they walk away.

"30 minutes the most." Kouichi said as he ran after them. Takuya turn to watch Starickya knee down and touch the water. Getting up she walk onto the water.

"Takuya look!" Starickya shouted.

"Stop that. You can't do that here." Takuya shouted.

"This is boring." Nothing to do." Starickya whine getting back onto the land.

"Then what did you do in he digital world? You were all alone." Takuya ask

"Officially I wasn't. Seraphiamon, Ophiamon, Chebimon and all the digimon." Starickya smiled.

"At first?"

"Kind of. But since I was little I grew friends with everyone fast. And I learn how to control Mizu(water) better" Starickya explain.

"Can we learn to control ours?" Takuya ask.

"Yeah. I can teach you." Starickya said as she jump up.

"How?" Starickya's smile widen.

"I can control all your powers too. Well only the basics. For example yours." Starickya said bending down. "But it takes a lot of strength from me."

"Starickya. How did you helps us last time? Do I know you?"

"You know that yourself. Just look deep inside of you. Break that chain that hold them down." Starickya seriously said.

"What do you mean?" Takuya ask. Starickya got up with a plain face.

"I'm bored." Starickya whine again.

"Tell me about your family." Takuya ask as he notice Starickya flinch.

"If you tell me yours?" Starickya said. Takuya nodded. "Well I was about three or four when I left. Two big brothers. One your age and one Tomoki's age. Both of them fight a lot but if it comes down to me they work together."

"What are their names?" Starickya crouch together.

"I don't remember. I use to see their faces and hear their voices. Now both of them our gone. Leaving only hints of them behind. Takuya. You remind me of them." Starickya smiled.

"How?"

"I don't remember." Starickya lied.

"That's okay. What do you do in the human world?"

"I remember a violin and me singing sometimes with some people."

"Can you sing now?" Takuya ask. Starickya nodded as she got up.

"Only a little..."

_Feel the breeze now...._

_I'm next to you forever._

_Don't you feel me here?_

_Let's go to the sky...._

_As I'm still here._

Starickya twirl around as the wind and water splash. Her face was cover in happiness other than sadness.

_This happiness isn't gone._

_I will hold it..fore..ever._

_But I love this happiness I hold._

_The one you given me._

Her hands lift up as she was playing the violin. Her footing went left, right, back and turn. Her eyes closed as she started to hum the sound. All the sudden the happiness turn over as the train cross.

"Takuya your turn." Starickya said as she sat down calmly.

"Well my mom stays home as my dad works. A little like Tomoki. Shinya." Takuya said. His tone was calm. " We don't fight often as we use to. If I remember correctly it was over stupid worthless things." Takuya chuckle. Starickya smiled too. " I play soccer and was team captain. But after last year not anymore. You met Shinya the other day too." Takuya explain.

"That's your brother? I see the resembles" Starickya said. Her head swung around quickly. "Digimon?" Starickya got up as she look at the water. Suddenly a long water hand slam her against the wall. "Uaghh." She gasp. "My attacks." Her eyes widen as the arm glowed.

"Your attacks are useless." A voice echo.

"Aru? Using this side too." The arm drag her into the water as Starickya struggle free. "Takuya use your attacks!" Starickya shouted. Takuya got up but was lost of what to do. "Tch." She raise her arm as high as she can.

"BURNING SALAMANDER!" Fire splash through the water as Starickya wobble as she landed.

"Starickya!" Takuya shouted as Starickya fell to a knee than fainted.

"Onii-chan!" A little girl's crying voice echo. "Help me ! Help me! Save me!" Her voice echo.

"Taki-nii." Starickya muble. Takuya nodded as he stood in front of her. The arm grew back quickly.

"CORONA BLASTER(Pyro Barrge)!" Takuya raise his hand as fire shoot out and blew away the hand. Dizziness shook him.

"Foolish human. You don't even remember her. What the point to save her.?"

"Remember?" Takuya spat.

"Your sister. Starickya Kanbara. This missing girl. Everyone forgotten her...." The voice faded. Takuya remain motionless as Starickya moan of pain.

_My sister? I don't remember having one... Wait. She said my memories were chain down._ Takuya though and his eyes widen. Turning to face Starickya he saw blood.

"Starickya!" He pick her up onto his lap. " Why didn't pay attention to heath class?" Starickya weakly open her eyes.

"Give me some cloth. Or use your hands and compress it to stop the bleeding." Starickya weakly said . Takuya follow her orders and soon enough it stop bleeding.

"One mintues I'll take you home." He dial Izumi's number and told her what happen. Shouting was heard over the phone but died down as she calm down. She order him something and Takuya nodded. Soon hanging up. He put his jacket over her to cover the blood and carry her on is back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Takuya sat her on the bed in her house. Her breath was raged and burning with a soon to be fever. He went to grab a wet towel and put it on her forehead. She abruptly got up and hug Takuya.

"Big brother. I miss you." Starickya shouted. Takuya sigh as she feel back to sleep. He slowly and quietly exit the room.

_So let see. Everything Starickya said lets out the clue that I'm her brother. But also not one too._ Starickya in the other room slowly move the her side and her symbol shine. Soon everything turn white.

_______________________________________________________________________________

End

thx for reading...this is the first long chapters but hopefully not the last either. I'm getting use to of writing three more pages. ^^...Plz comment on how i did....i really need to know how this story is going so far....Seriously.....I getting nervous no one is liking this.........-.-....


	6. 5: My secret

HELLO...srry this was late.....I have tests coming up and I need to study...-.-..I wish I could remember everything I hear but my brain can't hold all the info..but most....so I have to review each night... **THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY LINE AND THE NEW CHARACTERS. **Srry that I could not right a long long chapter but I'm trying my best.

**NOT UPDATING TILL I GET AT LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS**...i know when ppl read my story -.-...come on guys i know this might be harsh but i need to know what you think of THIS story. For example: _**you might want to write longer or can you show more of this something something**_

_**I"M USING JAPANESE ATTACK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BUT DON"T WORRY I PUT THE ENGLISH ATTACK UP HERE OR NEXT TO IT.**_

Reminders:

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan/Onii-sama= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

Chapter 5-My secret

Takuya open his eyes to see he was inside his room. But the room was not how it looked now. It had two beds. The tan walls not painted yet. A bed and crib line up against the wall looking like an L. The desk was near the window as the plain curtain was pull to each side.

"Starickya. Takuya. Wake up." Takuya heard his mom said in a calm tone. Inside the crib Starickya giggle as the younger Takuya walk into Takuya. The picture turned blurry as like white when you dive into it. Soon it returning to it's clear view.

"Good morning Star." Takuya said as he pick up the three year old.

"Takuya-onii-chan" Starickya giggles.

"Why don't you say Taki-nii? It's shorter" the younger Takuya sigh.

"Taki?" Starickya cooed. Her head cock as her eyes filled with wonder.

"Starickya." A voice echo. Starickya turns to look around the room as the voice remain silent to the younger Takuya.

"What's wrong?" Takuya ask as she squirm in his arms.

"Key, ke, Key Key key." She motions.

"The key. You're the key. Please save us." The voice said as it faded into nothing.

"Takuya get Starickya down here. You'll be late for school." Mr. Kanbara shouted.

"Okay." He got Starickya dress and ran down.

"Mama. Papa. Shin." Starickya wobble to them. The four year old Shinya pick her up and pinch her cheeks. "Ow. Shin. Stop." Starickya cry. "Shinya stop that." Starickya climb off Shinya and walk to Takuya.

_La La La La La La La La La _

_This is a beautiful morning_

_You will sing this song_

_Each day will pass_

_Like nothing._

Starickya sang. Suddenly a violin was heard on th tv. She ran to the tv and look at the violin.

"What is it Starickya?" Mr. Kanbara said as the younger Takuya left. Takuya look over the Starickya as she continues to look at the violin.

"Violin. I want to play it." Starickya quickly said.

"Violin?"

"Yes Papa. Can I learn how to play?"

"I will ask mama. How come you don't want to play soccer?"

"Because Taki plays it." Starickya explains.

"Okay. I'll ask mom." Mr. Kanbara sighs.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Taki-nii!!!" Starickya shouted as she ran toward him. Her violins case behind her. Takuya walks past his younger self and Starickya.

_Is this my past?_ Takuya thought.

"How was your soccer game?" Takuya eyes widen as he remember that part of his younger days was blur. Suddenly like a glass breaking into a million pieces, Starickya grew up to the Starickya now. She turns around. Her brown eyes were sky blue.

"You finally remember onii-sama." Starickya calmly said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you were happy. I won't take your happiness away." The darkness turn to a mellow. The wind blew her dress and long hair. Her look was emotionless. Her blue eyes look straight at him with sadness. The wind sway her bangs as she looks away.

"So? There was gab that I can never figure out." Takuya shouted. He took a step closer.

"I'm no the same" Starickya just said. Takuya grab her hand but he went through her. "I'm not ever real in this world without them both."

"Why didn't you come home?" Takuya ask. "All we can talk about is sports now." Starickya walk up to Takuya and smile.

"Maybe. But this isn't a option. Please keep this a secret. They shall find out in time." Starickya said. She sat down on the hill facing the wind. Her back facing Takuya. "You see. I wasn't supposed to exist. My body is just the holder of the key. My body is the main concern. I can't just leave my job. Right now I need Aru back to me. Not even the me right now see what's going on. Only me."

"I don't get it. What's the point separating you and Aru?"

"So he won't get the power of the key. We should've live here till a few years ago. She should have stay behind then."

"What are you now then?"

"A fragment of something larger. The fragment that they lost. The bond of you and them. Their strong sibling love."

"Meaning?"

"Aru hates you. Starickya only thinks of you as a distance brother. In the past the both love you as a brother. Through time I was created. Holding all the answers. Both of them only have half of each." Starickya turn to look at something. "I guess it's good by now."

"But wait! I have questions still!" Takuya shouted. He wanted to go after her but his eyes open to Starickya apartment. In the other room he heard her roll over to her side. Starickya open her eyes. Her brown eyes turn crisom. She got up and walk out of the room.

"Starickya your awake.?" Takuya ask . She look around and walk towards him. She put a hand on his cheek. Then smiled. He narrow his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Taki-nii..." Suddenly the pleasant feeling turn icy cold. "Bye bye." Takuya push her away as ice froze the air. Starickya's eyes remain emotionless.

"Where's Starickya Aru!?" Takuya snap. Starickya stood up right.

"I thought I could pull it off..."Aru sigh has she look at herself.

"You can't pull how Starickya act easily. I can point out one thing. She has red-brown eyes. Not crisom." Takuya muttered.

"I shall work on that." Aru said as Starickya came back. "Bye bye." Starickya blink as it turn back to red-brown. Looking feverish she look around. She step forward wobbly but maintain balance.

"The digimon!" Starickya shouted as she jolted up. Pain shot through her.

"Careful. That wound will re-open if your reckless."

"Like your not." Starickya mutter from the pain. "What happen?"

"I used on of my attacks"

"Which one?"

"Corona blaster(pyro barrge)"

"You shoud use the human attack fist. They don't take away energy as much." Starickya faintly said. Takuya touch her forehead as it burns.

"You should sleep first." Takuya said. "You have a fever now." Starickya walk over to the door but fell halfway there. Takuya pick her up and put her on the bed. "Just sleep now."

"Where's everyone?" Starickya ask.

"Tomorrow we have school so they are doing their homework."

"You?"

"Already did." Takuya smirk.

"I thought you were the lazy type." Starickya softly said. She cough a few times. "Takuya did you see anything when I was sleeping?"

"No why?" Takuya lied.

"I never had a long time to sleep. I learn to sharpen my senses when I sleep." Starickya explain. "Aru likes to attach when I sleep."

"She can't attack right now can see?"

"No. But I'm still not safe. Not even the people near me. That's why the digital world is better." Starickya's eyes drifted slowly as it closed. She move restlessly as TAkuya went back home.

"Starickya I try to keep my promise. The promise that I remember you after all that time and to protect you." Takuya mutter as he walk into the darkness of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm planning to make this a two part story...so this is going to be the first part ^^ but of course i'm still planning this all out ....even i don't know the ending lol..i think..i have a gerenal idea

Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm on break for almost two weeks (.)....since no one wants to give me reviews so I have to settle with only one...guys seriously..it hurts to know what the reader is thinking and I need help with this story..I know some ppl do read this.

**THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY LINE AND THE NEW CHARACTERS**

_**I"M USING JAPANESE ATTACK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BUT DON"T WORRY I WILL PUT THE ENGLISH ATTACK UP HERE OR NEXT TO IT.**_

Reminders:

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan/Onii-sama= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

Warning...right now I do not know how the story will end since I want this story to be a long one..so right now it's going through a _**trail and error session.**_

CHAPTER 6

Two and a half weeks has past. The days were peaceful as Starickya made friends with the people in her class.

"It's still amazing that you came from America. Are you going to stay?" Starickya's new friend Anya Reia said. Her long blonde hair was curly into two pony tails

"I don't know." Starickya lied.

"Even though we ask you like lots of times already. How are you related to the group with Takuya." Her other friend Ray said. Her short red hair glowed like fire. "Takuya is the captain of the soccer team with Kouji as the co-captain. Even though he has friends girls have a hard time getting to him since..."

"Just bump into him on my way to my apartment." Starickya lied again cutting Ray off. "But I let you in on a little secret. He's my distant family member." Ray and Anya smiled widely as Starickya told them this.

"Really?" They union on.

"Joking." Starickya laugh. A light hair boy with glasses walked over to the group of girls.

"That can be possible, of how much you resemble each other." The boy said

"Then explain this. My family tree has no links to his Taylor."

"Maybe someone had a child they never told anyone and give her or him up." Taylor shot back. Her smirk as Starickya frown but smiled again.

"That maybe true and maybe all of us are link somehow because we can be all family since it work for everyone." Starickya said. Her arms spread apart.

"Starickya come on! We're leaving now." Izumi shouted. Starickya got her things together and ran up to the group. "So you have about two weeks left. Do you want to leave?" Izumi mutter to her.

"I like the digital world more but it be fun to visit one in a while." Starickya smiled.

"Did you have fun here?" Kouji ask. His long dark blue hair flung behind him as they exit the building.

"Yea. This is the first time I actually felt human." Starickya nodded. "Test. More friends. Lunch with everyone. Arguments with everyone." She started the list. "But most important is that the feeling that someone is here no matter what you do, that you can come to them and feel like home."

"You don't feel like that at home." Junpei ask. His eyes filled with questions.

"I don't argue with Seraphiamon nor with the others. I'm the example for all digimon. I just follow what I was order to do. Other times if I don't have orders I do anything but trouble. My only friends were digimon but only some of them will have lunch with me sometimes." Starickya explain.

"Even when you were little?"

"Yeah. To tell the truth. I wasn't suppose to be there till a few years ago when you went." Starickya sadly explain. Her eyes filled with loneliness. The wind drifted towards them.

"Why did you go home?" Starickya look at the group then Takuya only but quickly turn away.

"Kanara got through." Starickya explain. Her voice has turn tense.

"Starickya. Isn't Kanara a digimon. Why isn't thee a mon at the end.?" Takuya ask.

"His real name is Kanarashilumon(Ka-na-ra-shi-lu-mon). Kanara was a nickname I gave him when I was little." The group chuckle of the little story. "What? His name was to long for a little girl to remember. Anyways I know most of is weakness and advantages. He doesn't like light meaning Kouji or Takuya since even in darkness you can see. He likes kouichi the best since he is darkness. Izumi and Tomiki is neutral. Same with me but he wants me since I'm the key. Oh yea. Junpei is lightning means Kanara wouldn't like you either." Starickya explain as they enter her living room.

"Starickya when will we learn to our powers?" Junpei ask.

"You already do. Just summoning it is hard. It makes it harder in the real world.. It is only one fifth of the power but one third to the damage here."

"So you can't fight as long as you can in the digital world." Izumi ask.

"Yeah." Starickya explain.. "I have the list of attacks here."

_**___________________**_

_**Takuya's attacks-**_

_Human:_ **Agunimon  
**Burning Salamander (Pyro Punch)  
Fire darts(pyro darts)  
Salamander brake(pyro tornado)

_Beast:_ **Vritramon(Burning Greymon)  
**Corona Blaster(Pryo Barrage)  
Flame storm(wildfire tsunami)

NOT RECKON FOR THE LAST FEW

_Human and Beast:_ **Aldamon  
**Brahma Sutra(Atomic Inferno)  
Brahma Shi(Solar wind destroyer)

Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood combine:

**KaiserGreymon (Emperor Greymon)  
**Enryugeki (dragonfire crossbow)  
Kyuzuryujin (Pryo dragon)

_**____________**_

_**Koji's attacks-**_

_Human_**:** **Wolfmon (Lobomon)  
**Licht Seiger(Lobo Kendo)  
Licht Kugel(Howling laser)

_Beast_: **Garmmon(Kendo Garurumon)  
**Solar Laser(Lupire laser)  
Speed Star(Howling Star)

NOT RECKON FOR THE LAST FEW

_Human and Beast_: **Beowulfmon  
**Zweihander(Frozen hunter)  
lichtangriff (Cleansing light)  
BeoSabre

Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel combine

**MagnaGarurumon:  
**Starlight Velocity(Starburst Hunter)  
Machine Gun Destroy(Feral fire)  
Magna missle/rocket  
Magna Blade(Magna Saber)

________________________

_**Izumi's(zoey) attacks-**_

_Human_: **Fairymon(Kazemon)  
**Brezza Petal(Hurrican wave)  
Tornado Gamaba(Tempest Twist)  
Rosy(Roseo) Thunderstorm-A new attack combine of Arido Anca(Love Tap) and Rapid Kick

_Beast_: **Shutumon(Zephyrmon)  
**Wind of pain(Hurrican Gale)  
Gilgamesh Slicer(Plasma paws)

______________________

_**Junpei's(Jp) attacks-**_

_Human_: **Beetlemon  
**Mjolnir Thunder (Lightning Blitz)  
Thor hammer(Thunder fist)  
Lightning Bomber(proton slam)

_Beast_ **MetalKabuterimon  
**Ultimate Thunder(Bolo thunder)  
Field Destroyer (Electron Cannon)-the strongest but the slowest to charge up

_**________________**_

_**Kouichi's attacks-**_

_Human:_ **Loewemon  
**Final Meteor(Shadow Meteor)  
Enternal Sleep(Shadow Lance)

_Beast_ **JagerLoewemon  
**Black Thunder(Ebondy Blast)  
Black king(Dark master)

________________

_**Tomoki's attacks-**_

_Human:_ **Kumamon  
**Snow Bomber(Blizzard Blaster)  
Kachikachi Kachin(Crystal Breeze)  
Tsurararara(Icicle Lalala)(Frozen Tundra)

_Beast:_ **Korikakumon  
**Avalanche Step(Avalanche Axes)  
Avalanche throw

_________________

_**Starickya's attacks-**_

_Human_: **Jalamon**(Ja-La-mon)  
Crystal Waver(waves of ice/water)  
Mizu Lancu(any kind of weapon)  
**_Aru-_Namamon**(na-ma-mon)  
Dark spike  
Bloody Flood

_Beast:_ **Apolomon**(A-po-lo-mon)  
Hurrican Creation(fast wind of deadly water/ice)  
Pain Reed(needles of water/ice)  
**_Aru-_** **Somamon**(so-ma-mon)~doesn't use attacks often..only once in a while~  
Heavy storm(storms of rain/hail)  
Mizu mirror(water versions of her and attack enemy..control different so it takes alot of effort to do more than two)

**Both:for human:**  
Frozen-when they touch something they freeze it and breaks apartat will

________________

"Wow." Kouichi said as he scan the paper.

"You can try them out in the digital world. I think Takuya did. Corona Blaster." Starickya explain. "I can show how you summon them."

"How?" Kouji ask.

"I can use them too." Starickya said. She place a try of food of the table.

"I have to go. I promise to baby sit someone" Izumi said.

"Onii-chan's birthday." Tomoki said as he follow Izumi out.

"Study." Junpei groan.

"Dinner with mom." The twin's explain.

"Takuya?" Starickya said. "Don't you have practice? If you skip you won't show the team that you're a good captain.

"Eek. I got to go. Sorry." Takuya ran out. Starickya pull out her homework and continue that day alone.

"Nee Starickya don't you feel lonely?" Aru's voice echo.

"Be quiet." Starickya shouted back in her head.

"Come on. Master will never leave you alone." Aru taunt.

"I said BE QUIET!!!!"

"You don't mean it." Aru said after a while.

"BE QUIET!"

"Fine bye bye Star. It won't be long now." Aru giggle." Master has plans fro you." Starickya narrow her eyes as the sun went down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Days continue as they were. Takuya had practice Tuesday and Thursday's. Izumi babysits twice a week. While the others have plans on and off. Even though Starickya didn't mind, a darkness inside her grew without notice as they hang around naturally. Finally the month's time was up.

"Your not going to say goodbye?" Takuya ask as Starickya open the gate.

"Once I step through this gate. They forget all about me."

Isn't it sad?" Starickya kept quiet as she step through the age. Tears was seen by the rest as they follow after.

Suddenly the sorrow moment disappear as Aru jump onto them.

"Welcome back!" Aru shouted.

"BURNING SALAMANDER!" Takuya attack her quickly without thought.

"You learn how to use it huh?" Aru smiled. It wasn't a kind warm smile but a cold evil smile. "Interesting. You should take it with you to hell!"

"Takuya. NO! She's stronger."Starickya flatly said.

"DARK SPIKE!" Starickya jump in from of them pushing Aru's attack off from Takuya and cutting herself a little.

"You gone soft. That's what happen if you live in the real world." Aru taunt. Starickya smiled a little.

"Where's your master? I bet he misses his pet." Starickya spat.

"Tch. BLOODY FLOOD!" Water splash out of the ground towards them.

"WIND OF PAIN!" Wind rapidly took control of the water. "FROZEN!" The water froze as Arudisappeared.

"Starickya that attack. Starickya?" Starickya wobble as dizziness waver her.

"I know Izumi....It's yours right?" Starickya huff. "You need to learn how to do all your attacks. Did you see how Takuya did it? If it is a weapon then how you want it in you hand you put your hand on your chest. After all that you call out your attack. Then whip it to you side or any where you want it. Like this."

"MIZU LANCE....Sword." She whip her hand as water form a blade.

"That's it?" Tomoki ask.

"That's part of it. Kouji, you have a sword so you can use both hands. Takuya. Kouji. Please don't use your human and beast fusion ones. They take a lot of energy and only use them if you think they can take the enemy out in one shot. Izumi since your wind you will basically do what you do as a digimon. Same with Junpei. Kouichi. You will use your hands mostly. Here if it has energy from hands or mouth. You. Will. Be. Facing. The. Enemy. Got it?"

"Yes madam." They all said and giggled

The days pass as they continue to train.

"That was hard." Junpei sighed.

"Don't worry. You get the hang of it. It only took me two days for me."

"Starickya. I have a question. Who's girl's voice did we hear before we got here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you will find out later. But right now. Eat and back to training." The group groan as they at their dinner.

________________________________________________________________________

SRRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER IF YOU THOUGHT IF IT WAS...FOR ME I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA.....the ending is different then i first wrote since i want this story to continue...PLZ COMMENT ON IT...NEED AT LEAST TWO or seriously i won't update without any comments -.-


	8. Chapter 7

**THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY LINE AND THE NEW CHARACTERS**

_**I"M USING JAPANESE ATTACK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BUT DON"T WORRY I WILL PUT THE ENGLISH ATTACK UP HERE OR NEXT TO IT.**_

Reminders:

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan/Onii-sama= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

I was meaning to upload this chapter for a while now -.-......srry for the late update...I might not be able to do the rest this week since I need to study for the big tests

Chapter 7

The warm air lifted as night felled. Starickya watch the group continuing to train. She looked at her hands with her eyes focus half on them. The pale texture started to fade but return to normal quickly.

_I'm running out of time_ Starickya thought. Her brown hair shifted as the wind blew. Takuya looked over with a worry look. He notice that Starickya had been acting like that sine they got to the digital world a week ago.

"WIND OF PAIN!(Hurrican Gale)" Izumi kicked Takuya on the side. "Geez. Pay attention. Good thing I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Ow... What?! With that you could HAVE killed me." Takuya shouted. Starickya got up with a sigh and walked over.

"CRYSTAL WAVER!!!!!!!" Starickya spread her limbs apart as water waves wash them down. "Time of the day when you all go against me." Takuya stood up with confidence.

"We will definitely beat you today." Takuya said with a strong voice.

"Is that so?" Her voice mocked his. Her hand went to her lips in a fish. Her fighting pose descended.

"BURNING SALAMANDER(pyro punch)" Starickya waved her hand as water block the water creating steam.

"FINAL METEOR(shadow Meteor)" Kouichi send the dark energy toward her. Starickya jump out of the way. Kouichi turn to face Starickya again. "FIN.."

"FROZEN!" The burst of energy froze as ice. "Shatter..." Starickya hand closed as a fist when the ice shatter toward the group..

"SNOW BOMBER(blizzard blaster)" Tomoki shouted. Before she could react two frozen snowballs hit her.

"Nice. But your attack's won't have much on a impact on me Tomoki," Starickya emotionlessly said. "but it's the same as me."

"THOR HAMMER(thunder fist)" Starickya eyes widen as she dodge.

"BREZZA PETAL(Hurrican wave)" Izumi shouted.

"PAIN REED!" Starickya countered but the wind push her back. She flip backwards a few times to get some space between them. Lending on one leg, the other stretch out with her left arm in front of her.

"FROZEN!" The whole field froze as Starickya got up. She smiled when Takuya burnt through the ice. "FRO...."

"Wait! Starickya wait!" Takuya shouted with a cough. He rub his hands together to get some friction. "Surrendering." His red eyes looked at Starickya with amusement.

"You know 'they' won't let you go like that." Starickya chuckled. Izumi and the rest soon broke free but the twins. "Takuya help them. They're useless against water." Takuya sighed. He got up from the fire and started to heat them up. Kouji broke free coughing. Kouichi soon follow after.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Go easy on us." Kouichi sighed. Kouji let out one last heavy cough.

"Man. Why are we the only ones?" Kouji asked.

"It's not my fault you element can't counter elements that we use on Earth. Well light and darkness you can but with out the sun you can't." Starickya explain.

"Starickya. What's our plan?" Tomoki asked. Starickya shrug.

"I don't know. Seraphiamon is usually the one to give me orders but Cherubmon and Ophanimon didn't even contact me." She looked at her symbol with sadness.

"Aru's been quiet too." Takuya pointed out

"They're definitely planning.."

"HEAVY STORM!" Hail, ice, and water spike down near Starickya cutting her off.

"Starya!" Kouji shouted. Aru jump down between the group and her.

"Ne, Star. Are you ready to join us?

"No, Aru." Starickya hissed. Looking over at the tired group she cussed under her breath. "Damn."

"Do you think...ah..." Ice froze them up to Aru's head. "Takuya!" Starickya shouted.

"Got it. SALAMANDER BREAK(pryo tornado)"

"FROZEN. You know that if I keep you froze I win." Aru smiled

"Tch." Starickya looked away."

"Now. Star. Are you going to join me?" Aru gently said. "Or Taki-nii will die." Aru jump behind him with a sword at his neck.

"Tch. Ne, Takuya. Promise me this." Starickya smiled but her eyes darken.

"Huh?" He surprisedly said.

"No matter what happens. _No matter what._ You will come save me." Starickya said. "J-just that."

"Huh? What? Why?" Takuya shouted. Starickya walked over to Aru. Aru created a dark cloud. The dark cloud fly over Starickya and landed near her.

"Promise me this only, Onii-sama. No, Taki-nii." Her voice faded as she disappear into the cloud. Aru laugh as she disappear along with Starickya.

"STARICKYA" the group protest.

"Yeah, I promise." Takuya muttered.

"Takuya. You bastard! Why? Why did you let them?" Kouji shouted punching him. He bend down and pick him up by the collor.

"Because Starya willed it!" Takuya shouted back.

"Kouji!" Izumi shouted. She push him aside. "Takuya!" The sternness in her voice silent the boys. "Why did she call you big brother?"

"I am her big brother." Takuya admitted. His eyes avoid their own.

"Idiot. You should've told us." Junpei said. "You have to tell us the whole story."

"Yeah. I know...But I only know part of it since I only fount out , only a week ago." Takuya said with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kanara nodded with pleasure as Starickya was unconscious in the dark cloud.

"Aru. You will fuse with Starickya. Persuade her in to join us. If you can't. Win who take's over her boy."

"Yes master. The darkness in her is still grower but soon it will be stronger than ever."

*****************************************

Aru gracefully jump around Starickya. Starickya was sitting on the bed in a dark dress. Her knees wad tuck in. Her eyes weren't focus. Her boy was see through.

"Ne, Star. Taki-nii isn't coming to save us. The 3 angle digimon has abandon you too." Aru commented.

"Taki-nii is coming" Her mono-tone replied.

"It's been 3 days."

"Time isn't important."

"Yes it is. In a war, hostage can be killed in any given time." Aru stated "Time is limited on our life." Starickya looked at Aru.

"Time is limited." She repeated to herself.

"Yes. Let's take revenge. He never did save me. The other half of you. He didn't keep his other promise." Aru smirked.

"But....." Starickya looked to the right.

"I'll let you think." Aru smiled. Behind her an explosion went behind them as the gang came in. With a wave of a hand, water and ice covered Starickya. " Starickya don't worry. I'll protect you." Her voice was strong like she was worried.

"Starya!" Takuya shouted.

"She can't hear you. NO! She will never hear your voices again! She been lied too. Hopes of you deceive her from me and Master!" Aru hissed. Her eyes were daggers.

"Aru listen.." Kouichi try to reason.

"Aru, wait! WIND OF PAIN!" Izumi attack to counter Aru. Her blonde hair blew with the attack.

"FROZEN!" Aru recklessly attack. "NO. JUST as we were almost there." Behind her Takuya broke through. He climb into the barrier.

"Starickya." Takuya whispered. Her ran over to her and hug her.

"Taki-nii?" The darkness grew in her heart.

"Yes." He cooed.

"You traitor." Her mono-tone turn cold. Takuya pulled out a card.

"I'm sorry. Starya. This is the only way to stop you going to the real world." Takuya gently said. "Come out. The one with the truth... Bring the key to save this world." He gently place it on her forehead. Her eyes turn blue as the spirit of that side came out and into the card. A picture came with a key on it. "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!" Takuya shouted.

"You TRAITOR!" Starickya scream. Her bangs cover her eyes and the ice shattered.

The cloud turn into dark flames. Aru smiled as she jump into the flames.

"Now. Starickya let's take our revenge. Against this lying world. Let's create a new one." Aru cooed. "BYE BYE. From now on. Starickya and I will be one. Our master will help us." Aru smiled. Their laugh turn into one as her brown eyes turn red with a dark cloud streak.

"Starya." Takuya said with sadness. The group pulled him back as they jump out of the window. They started to run to the fire city. Darkness took life all around the digital world. The blue sky turn purple. Takuya turn around and place the card down to mark a line. The line between them and Starickya.

"Takuya are you okay?" Junpei ask. His hand was place onto his shoulder.

"Yeah we'll save her. We will definitely saving her." The group watch the land taken in by the darkness on the other side. Digimon's screams was heard and some racing over. The gentle eyes turning hollow, pitch black.

"This is just a road block. But we will save Starickya and her home." Takuya said. "Then we will show her a life of happiness and kindess." The group nodded as they turn around with a new burden.

Kanara watch the whole world change in his eyes as a deep laugh escape. His plan had gone well. He knew he had lost the key. He knew Starickya would join them. All this was part of his plan that will lead to true victory.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Okay this is the ending of the first part...The next chapter is the beginning of the next part. So plz leave a comment. ^^... I think I did pretty well here but I kinda rush it. I might do a small rewrite.


	9. Chapter 8

**THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY LINE AND THE NEW CHARACTERS**

_**I"M USING JAPANESE ATTACK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BUT DON"T WORRY I WILL PUT THE ENGLISH ATTACK UP HERE OR NEXT TO IT.**_

Reminders:

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan/Onii-sama= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

srry I haven't upload anything....well not much to.....I'm planning to end this soon since I'm running out of ideas. I don't need a reason or excuse to upload anything or not too so plz be patient for ideas to hit me.

_**I change that the next few chapters will the be the last**_

Chapter 8

Takuya walk up to Izumi. Their little hid out has to change every few days with the growing numbers of black digimon crawling around. That battle was three days ago and almost the whole digital world was cover in darkness. Starickya wasn't even close to be save and growing close to become Kanara's slave. Even with nothing to do they have to work around it.

"Takuya. Battle plan?" Izumi ask.

"I don't know." Takuya reply . Each minute pass like school hours. Takuya bit his lip. _Why? I could've save her._ He ask himself. Looking away from the group, Kouji notice his mood swings each day.

"Takuya. Just give it a rest. The plan is to go and save her. The other digimon are easy to battle." Kouji stated. Takuya nodded knowing the plan all along. The battle could be easy and hard at the same time. Starickya always wanted to realize Takuya's promise to her. _Wait....What was the promise?_ Takuya rewind his memories to go through them. _There isn't a promise. Just nothing... Could it be..._ Takuya's face lite up.

"Takuya-onii-chan. Did you come up with something?" Tomoki ask. Takuya nodded.

"Yeah. When I was little. Starickya and I made a promise her in memories. But in my memories we don't have one. Of course she choose Kanara's side so it means that Kanara put something to put her over the edge." Takuya explain.

"So?" Kouichi said. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Kouichi is right. How does it help save Starickya?" Junpei ask.. Takuya gave them a small smile.

"If we prove to her that I don't know the promise and we never made it, I can pull her back to us." Takuya explain. "Then bam. We win. Kanara needs her to win with the key. But then we have Starickya." Takuya smile. The group sigh. They look at him as he was crazy.

"Takuya. There are some flaws." Izumi pointed out. My flaws she meant big flaws. Flaws that can keep them from winning this battle. Takuya shock his head, not caring if he notice them or not. Their main goal was to save Starickya. Nothing more nothing less.

"I know. But plans aren't great till you try them." Takuya nodded.

"We. Will. Die. If. We. Try. Out. The. Plan." Izumi spell it out. Takuya narrow his eyes.

"Trust me. I know this isn't the best plan but what else do we have to lose?"

"The rest of the digimon's faith. If we die. This world will go down with the human world." Junpei said. Takuya sigh.

"Don't worry." Takuya said. Finally giving in, wishing for the best of not losing on this battle, if they do, this will be the final.

______________________________________________________________________________

Starickya turn to face the window of the dark hours. The bright sun doesn't reach the ground nor the sky. Smiling she sat on her throne of the grand room. Ever digimon was afraid of her. Even with out seeing her power they can see how much see held. Not knowing that she did not held the key. Clenching her hands as memories of Takuya taking the key away from her. Not knowing that is was only part of it.

"Starickya." Kanara's voice echo. Starickya turn walk down toward her master.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Any news today?" He ask the girl. Starickya look up. Her cold heartless eyes look at him. With confidence she stood up.

"We gain little land. But we are making process. I lost tract of the gang. I'm sorry. But nothing seem to change within the course. The land we gain was the fire country." Starickya explain. Mapping out problems of success and failures. Kanara walk up to her.

"Is that all today? Little land. I intend to destroy the world. Not conquer it. Did I not tell you the plan?" Kanara ask. Starickya step back looking away. Looking away she bit her lip.

"I......I....." Starickya began. "You..did master. But it be better to keep some for the other world. Wouldn't it?" Starickya question. The dark clouds had shatter the line that mark the darkness and light sides. It was shatter two days ago. Even now they haven't proceed far.

"By tomorrow I won't that side gone." Kanara order.

"Y-Yes sir." Starickya bow. Turning around she jump down from the window. "DOUBLE THE TROOPS! I WANT THAT SIDE HALF GONE BY TOMORROW!" Starickya shouted without hesitation. Kanara watch his little puppet follow his orders. Chuckling he walk back into the shadows where noone can see him.

Takuya walk up to the line that was push back. Dark clouds were gnawing at it. Their sharp teeth would drive anything away. Small dark clouds were forming over the line. Sighing he walk back a little afraid that they will attack him too.

_It's time to start._ Takuya and Starickya thought. The group had spread out to corner it from each side of the digital world. They had their own sections. They were to meet up at the castle in the middle. Crouching down so his right hand was in front of him and his right leg bend slightly in front.

"SALAMANDER BREAK(pryo tornado)" Takuya shouted. Flames threw into the air as the darkness scream at him. Without knowing if he got through he kept on attacking. Without hesitation he attack, to save his sister, to save the human world, to protect everyone he care about. He didn't care if he got injury or was going to die. His mission was to complete those task.

______________________________________________________________________________

k short chapter. Srry again for not uploading a chapter in what. 4 months? As long as I was in the play. That was 5 months. Half a year. I want to get this over with so I don't have to get some ideas that will plz everyone.

Next chapter or the chapter after it will be the end.

I had so much test, after school practice(week before) and PSSA's(state test) next week. And March 9-14 I was so busy b/c of the play and hw. Play practice at 4:30(an hour after I get home). So yeah. This is part of my tough life. I'm surprise that I never faint of tireness.


	10. Chapter 9: end

1**THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY LINE AND THE NEW CHARACTERS**

_**I"M USING JAPANESE ATTACK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BUT DON"T WORRY I WILL PUT THE ENGLISH ATTACK UP HERE OR NEXT TO IT.**_

Reminders:

**Izumi**-Zoey

**Tomoki**- Tommy

**Junpei**-Jp

Onii-chan/Onii-sama= Big brother

Taki-nii= Nickname from Starickya when they were younger

srry I haven't upload anything....well not much to.....I'm planning to end this soon since I'm running out of ideas. I don't need a reason or excuse to upload anything or not too so plz be patient for ideas to hit me.

Chapter 9

They spread their attack to meet each other, preventing the gnawing dark clouds to move any more forward. Takuya narrow his eyes as they look at each other in confusion. Letting out a painful high screech, he stop himself from moving his arms to his ears. _Must protect this world_. The elements seem to grab hold onto each other as they mix.

"MOVE!" Starickya's voice was heard. The cloud stop screeching and continue to gnaw knowing it was useless. Before they protest again, they turn into a larger cloud all together. "YES.....More power. I want this land gone!!!!!!!!" Starickya laugh. It lifted into the air leaving goose bumps onto the gang.

"Takuya..."Izumi's voice echo in the wind near him. Nodding, Izumi continue. "We have to break through. No...Just a few of us. The rest can stall them. It seem Kanara isn't here and just Starickya." She explain. He gave it some thought and nod to the plan.

"Sure. Who's going in?" Takuya.

"You, me and Kouji. Kouichi has the darkness spirit so he will be the strongest to hold them back, Tomiki can freeze them and Junpei can paralyze them." Izumi explain.

"Okay. On the count of three."

"THREE!" Kouji, Izumi and Takuya shouted. Hands grab them as they flew through. Takuya look to his left to see Izumi and Kouji on his right. Landing on the ground on the other side, Starickya was standing in a small skirt.

"Onii-san." Starickya smirk. "How have you been? I hope I haven't given you any trouble." Takuya also laugh. Haven't hope that she haven't given any trouble? They were in this mess because of her. Because of her they have to move around each day for a new hid out. Of course, they kept all this to themself so they won't provoke her. "Anyways. Ready to give me the key?"

"No." Takuya answer. "You said to keep the key safe. When you come back, I will give it to you."

"Come back? You lost my trust. That promise you didn't keep. Remember? Those long ten years that I have been waiting. But when you come back you forgotten. Even with you memories back!" Starickya spat at him. "I will never come back. All I trust is Kanara-sama."

"What promise?" Izumi shouted. "Takuya said that in his memories, they were no promise. Nothing in it even leads to it." Takuya look at Izumi as she defended him.

"Starickya. Just come back. Why would we lie to you? Kanara is." Kouji said. Handing his hand out, Starickya look away from them without a second thought.

"Hell no. I won't even trust you again. MIZU MIRROR!" Two of her appear within them. Their bodies were made out of water. Looking at Starickya for a command. "Kill them." Starickya said. Nodding they turn their arms into a sword. Freezing into a solid item they jump into the air. Attacking as one, Izumi was the first one.

"Tch. WIND OF PAIN.(hurricane gale)." Wind split them apart. Even with the attack they fused together again. Kouji look at Starickya. Her face was in pain. Darkness rose from her body laughing at them.

"Takuya. We have to hurry or Starickya might go down along with Kanara. You go on ahead." Takuya nodded. "ZWEIHANDER(frozen hunter)" Covering for Takuya, Kouji stood in front of him as he ran toward the short distance to the castle.

"Number two!" Starickya pant. One of the water verison of her jump to Takuya was block by kouji. "Takuya!" _I'm sorry......I have to do this for everyone._

"You will be battling me before you get to him." Kouji said. Starickya's eyes widen. Her cold eyes turn kind. Looking down at her hands as the digital world was slowly disappearing in her hands. Her home that she protected ever since she got here. Destroy by her only. Tears slid down. Starickya look around with horror. She didn't want this. Knowhing this was her fault and she was trick made her feel worse. Quilt grow in her heart.

"NO.....NOOOOOO!" She scream. Not wanting this to happen she call back everything. Everything that was killing this world. -Starickya continue- Kanara's voice command. Kouji walk up to the lost girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder she sob more. Outside in the larger circle Junpei look at what was happen. Tomiki look over to Junpei and Kouichi wondering if the battle was over. It was to short to call it like a battle. The sobbing of Starickya was heard as the castle was sent in flames.

"Starickya kill them." Starickya look at her master. Unwillingly her body move on it's on.

"Master.....No..."Starickya gasp. Kouji jump back as Izumi used wind to protect them.

"Your brother is dead. Now......everything shall parish. "I don't need you anymore. Now I have the key." Kanara laugh as the dark clouds started up again.

"No!" Starickya stood up. Memories of Takuya flooded into her again. ~Remember big brother. I be here no matter what.~ Her eyes look at Kanara. "You made me believe that Takuya was at fault. It was me the whole time."

Inside the castle Takuya look at Kanara. His size was larger with all the darkness with him. His laughter was heard every where. Taunting Takuya like a lost puppy waiting for it's master to save him. But no one would save him from here. They all had something to do. This part was his job only. Breathing in the musty air he let out a heavy sigh. Knowing this attack was dangerous he ignore Starickya's early warnings. "ENRYUGEKI(dragonfire crossbow)." The red and orange flames burn the castle. Kanara look at Takuya. His black eyes stare at him, taunting him, calling him to the darkness. Pulling away he bit his lip. Kanara laugh again as the castle burn down. With one swing the arm, Takuya was thrown across the room, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"You think you can stop me?" He shouted. "I'm the most powerful digimon in this whole world."

"No." Takuya said. "No your not. Us, digimon who are strong, doesn't use that power like that." Kanara smirk.

"I been living in this world far longer than you have. I've been watching. All I saw was violence. Everything day was violence. If I end this world, so the violence would end."

"Even if you do, the next one would have some too." Takuya protest. "Everyone fights for no reason. Because they have their rights to think. They are digimon, they are living things. Like humans, they fight, laugh, have friends and family." Takuya said. "So. That's why I'm going to stop you." Pulling out the card from the jacket pocket. It glow. _Yes, Takuya-onii-san. _ Starickya's child's voice was heard in the card. The same voice that Takuya remember in his memories. "Let's lock him somewhere that he will never get out." _Yes._ "PHANTOM OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouji and Izumi look at the castle again. Holding Starickya who stood up. Her eyes glow of the bright light.

"Big brother...." Starickya smiled. _Even so...that won't kill him. Only hold him down for me to kill him._ Starickya thought.

"Izumi. What happen?" Tomiki ask as he ran to them. Kouichi and Junpei was behind him.

"Was that Takuya?" Junpei ask. His eyes narrow and noting that it was time for jealousy. Kouichi nodded to Kouji. His eyes asking the same questions.

"Yah." Starickya answer. Wing sprout of her back, ripping her cloths on the back. "It's just time for me to go." Before anyone say something, she took off. _My time has come to clean this mess up._

Takuya look up to see Kanara was still here. Not dead but not awake. Even so, his job wasn't done. Next to him, Starickya jump down.

"Your job is down. Taki-nii." Starickya said. Her body glow. "It's my time to take him away."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya ask. This confusion was the same as that night. Not wanting her to go away again like that he grab her hand. "Don't leave again." Starickya smile a cold smile. Understanding the pain, she let him go. _"I'm sorry. This time you will remember me." _Her fading voice said. Her hand touch his cheeks. They were cold. Colder than they should be. Flouting into the air she shine a bright white. Takuya look at his younger sister, remember that same night again. This was almost the same. "NOOOO. Starya." _Don't worry. I will come back soon._ Was all she reply as everything return to normal.

"Takuya. Takuya." The group shouted. Just like that, the story ended and they were in front of the gates of the school. Takuya look away as some tears slid down.

"Where's Starickya?" Kouichi ask. Afraid of the one answer he might get. Knowing how Takuya looks, he know that was the answer.

"Gone. But she will be back." Everything about her in this world disappear along with their digimon marks.

______________________________________________________________________________

Two months later

Everything was normal. Takuya getting up late for school, talking to his friends, playing soccer, fighting with Shinya, getting yelled at by his parents like any teenage boy. But Starickya was missing. Everything was suppose to go back to how Starickya was use to her. Inside the box of his childhood toys lay a recording of Starickya. It seem she didn't know that he recorded of her when they were little. It was a tape of her singing, playing a violin, playing with her brothers. So Takuya didn't expect nothing more this morning when he walk into his classroom to hear some rumors in the school that a transfer student was going to this high school.

"Okay. Sit down." Their teacher yelled. Izumi look at Takuya. Excited to see a transer student in their class. "Let me introduce the new student. Hina Starickya." Takuya eyes widen when the girl walk in. Her brown her was tied into a messy bun. A look that didn't have a care in the world. But suddenly turn mean.

"Okay. I'm Hina Starickya. I was adopted. Nothing more nothing less." She said. The class look at each other about her attitude. Takuya let out a chuckle. Knowing her, this was her. The girl smile at Takuya. _I'm back Taki-nii._ Her voice was heard. _But I might not remember you...._ Takuya let out a sad smile. It was a small price to pay but they can make more fun times together. Standing up with Izumi they smile.

"Kanbara Takuya." Takuya said bowing. "I hope we can become friends."

"Orimoto Izumi. I hope we can become friends also." Izumi smiled. The girl smile.

"Sure am."

End

______________________________________________________________________________

well??? how as it??? that is it.....I might revise it...I might write a sequel..may....just maybe..but I'm happy with this ending...not the middle so I might revise it...


End file.
